Upgrades
Upgrades are modifications that allow players to enhance their equipment's parameters. All upgrades can be performed in the garage, and cost a given sum of crystals. Upgrade types There are two types of upgrades: M upgrades Each turret, hull and module has 4 different versions: M0, M1, M2 and M3. The M0 version is the most basic and cheapest, while the M3 version is the most advanced and expensive. The higher the M version, the higher the rank required for it to be bought becomes, with all M3 versions available starting the rank of . When a player buys such an item for the first time, they are offered the most advanced M version available for their rank. For instance, a player at the rank of whill be offered Hammer's M1 version: the M1 version is unlocked at the rank of (lower than/equals to the player's rank), and the next upgrade, M2, is unlocked at the rank of (higher than the player's rank). If a player already owns an M0-2 version of an item, they will be able to upgrade it to a higher M version, as soon as they reach a rank high enough for unlocking the upgrade. Just like with buying new equipment, upgrading the M version only allows buying the highest M version of the item based on the player's rank. Micro-upgrades Each turret, hull and modules, has a series of parameters, each corresponds to a given property of the item which can be enhanced. Each parameter has its initial value and maximum value. Between them is a number of steps- each one approaches the maximum value of that parameter, and a price for each step. The more advanced the step of a given parameter is, the higher the price for the next step is. In the case of turrets and hulls, if a parameter is fully-upgraded, the player receives a discount for the next M version of the item. If all parameters are upgraded (a "fully micor-upgraded" turret/hull/module), then they will have the parameters of the next M upgrade and they will be able to get the next M upgrade for free. Look Micro-upgrades do not make any difference to how items look in the battle, but each M version of an item has its own look. Generally, the versions go by the following designs: *'M0-' a very "flat" version of the item. Most of the surface is covered by the tank's paint, and there is barely any metal (for hulls- at the front and rear, as well as on the turret-connection segment; for turrets- mostly the barrel). *'M1-' typically the only change is that sections of the M0 is replaced with metal. *'M2-' extra metal coating is applied. Most items also have diagonal airvents in their M2 version. In addition, most items will also have their shape slightly changed in some places. Some hulls get a metallic "rim" on the side. *'M3-' the item is given a completely different look and pattern. Hulls are also given a bright blue light on their front at this upgrade. There are geometrical shapes that cover the tank's tracks for more protection. Notre that this is not the case for modules, as they have no visual effect on the tank. In addition, for turrets, each new M version usually has its own projectile look and animation when hitting the target (e.g. rail M0: light blue M1: dark blue M2: light purple m3: yellow/golden). History *Since September 17, 2015, players only need to buy the most advanced M version of an item at their rank.Growing your arsenal is now easier!. As part of this update, the version of the item was added after its name in the garage (e.g. "Isida" → "Isida M2"). This was revealed in episode #59 fo the Tanki V-Log.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 59 Prior to this, whenever buying an item or upgrading its M version, players had to first buy the M0 version of the item, and all the following M versions in order, meaning that without the use of Product Kits, getting advanced equipment required spending excessive amounts of crystals. Gallery Turret hammer m0 micro-upgrades example.png|An example for the micro-upgrades pop up window of Hammer M0 Smoky Upgrade visual differences.png|Each M version of a turret or a hull has a unique look. In the following image, the different versions of Smoky in battles can be seen Sources and references Category:Garage